Someone Remembers You
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Mientras Kanon intenta reparar su vida, Radamanthys no concilia la suya. Los recuerdos siempre dejan una marca demasiado profunda, ¿Podrán deshacerse del recuerdo del otro a pesar del dolor que ello implique? Yaoi, OneShot, RadaxKanon


**Pareja: RadamanthysxKanon One Shot Poem Fic lo que está en negritas es un poema de mi autoría **

**Disclaimer: Saint Seiya no me pertenece Aunque Rada de alguna manera sí xD**

**Fan Fic dedicado a Pyro Scar.**

* * *

**Someone remembers you**

Golpeó el despertador con exasperación: aún no tenía ganas de levantarse.

Removió su cabeza sobre la almohada, alborotando más sus cabellos y raspando la superficie con la nariz.

Entreabrió los ojos. El reloj marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana.

5 minutos...

Que se convertirían en 10, en 15, en 20...

Luego a las carreras. Un café apresurado que quemaría su paladar con toda intención y una ducha corta.

Definitivamente no.

Se incorporó y salió de la cama: lamentando abandonar el calor de las sábanas.

Con lentitud se encaminó al baño, lo demás corrió por cuenta de sus manos en automático.

Al escuchar el ruido del agua de la regadera cayendo con suavidad se despertó un poco más y sus pupilas se extendieron.

Se quitó la poca ropa que le servía de pijama y se metió al agua.

Todavía soñando con la salina marea vespertina que tanto extraña de los días de antaño...

Cuando las cosas que pensaba no eran tan difíciles de evitar...

* * *

Era la quinta alma que juzgaba en una hora.

Otro suicida.

Lo miró con desdén y tomó una postura de elegancia y seriedad consumada.

Sus cejas se alzaron poco a poco conforme a las palabras del alma recién llegada: con la apariencia de estar sorprendido por el expediente, ahora siendo expuesto ante él, de tan solo uno de millones de adolescentes que se había arrebatado la vida.

Pero era otra cosa su sorpresa.

_Cabello azul..._

Con un cuchillo de cocina se había abierto las venas con exagerada destreza para dar la impactante imagen de la desesperación de la que trataba de deshacerse.

_Ojos azules, ese mar tan rebosante de emociones...De vida..._

Vida, sí. Justo lo que no tenía y lo que buscaba encontrar en ese traumático acto cometido en un breve lapso de estupidez y poca reflexión.

Sin embargo, por mucho que lo buscara ya no le sería otorgado..

_Ese cuerpo, tan esbelto y bien formado...Y esa..._

-¿Rada?-

_Esa armadura dorada..._

Dorada.

Negro.

Eran los colores, las razas que los separaban.

-¡Radamanthys de Wywern!-

Volvió la cabeza con elegancia: los párpados ligeramente caídos y una mirada tan triste que partía hasta su propia negra alma.

-¿Qué sucede Minos?-

La estrella del cielo de los héroes miró al rubio con extrañeza. No lo reconocía como él.

Era como si fuera otra persona, completamente distinta.

-¿Qué te sucede a ti Rada?- lo levantó bruscamente de la silla y señaló la puerta. –Quizás sea mejor que te sumas en la sombra de tu propio cosmos un rato, así seguro volverá la crueldad que te caracteriza-.

-Minos, ¿por qué dices eso?-.

Las miradas de ambos kyotos se enfrentaron. Pero la de Minos se desvío después de unos segundos de arriba abajo: observando con atención toda la imponente figura del rubio.

-No eres tú...Has cambiado...- antes de que terminara, Radamanthys ya había huido al cobijo de la propia oscuridad de su habitación.

Dejando solamente tras de sí un fino rastro de melancolía...

* * *

-Buenos días joven Kanon- la radiante sonrisa que su secretaria le otorgó con ese caluroso saludo casi le alegra el día por completo.

De no ser por que ya nada podía alegrarle la vida...

Algo había dejado atrás, muy atrás.

Donde ya no podía alcanzarlo...

-Buenos días- balbuceó mientras se sentaba en el escritorio. Sacudió un poco el espacio que tenía enfrente y miró a la chica que lo observaba; tenía el cabello rojo, corto. La piel blanca de tono lechoso y unos ojos color miel muy marcados bajo finas cejas y grandes pestañas.

Era linda, sin duda.

_Alas negras, mis dulces ojos color miel del infierno..._

Se interrumpió mentalmente.

Ni hablar.

-Creo que hoy podrá irse temprano a casa joven Kanon- su dulce voz tomaba un tono más meloso conforme se acercaba hacia él por el lado derecho de su escritorio –No hay mucho que hacer- concluyó mientras colocaba una taza de café humeante junto al peliazul.

Rozando su mano distraída ligeramente...

Hacía frío, pero un frío muy particular.

-Dime, ¿harás algo esta tarde?- pregunto con mordacidad a la pelirroja después de salir de su ensimismamiento.

_No deseo recordarte, no haré caso de la secreta confabulación que maquina mi mente para pensar en ti._

-En realidad nada- contestó ella mientras agachaba la cabeza y sus mejillas de tornaban del color de su cabello. Desde hacía mucho deseaba una invitación por parte del griego.

-Te invito a cenar entonces- soltó Kanon, justo cuando ella ya se iba. Teniendo sujetado en su fina mano el picaporte de la puerta.

-Estaré encantada- susurró y salió de la oficina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Lloraba. Sin duda eso que resbalaba por su rostro eran lágrimas; desfigurando su expresión taciturna y cruel.

Sus manos se retorcían cerca de su cara lastimosamente. Como si quisieran consolarlo con caricias. Sin embargo estaban sumidas en la desesperación de no poder hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- su puño golpeó con furia el piso haciéndole fisuras profundas e irreparables.

Poco a poco, gotitas de sangre se fueron deslizando por su tersa piel.

Lanzó un gemido desgarrador que penetró cada oscuridad a su alrededor.

Aquella expresión de silencio, compañera solidaria de un dolor, traspasó montañas. Océanos de tiempo y cielos de eternidad.

Y ese grito incandescente, llegó hasta donde Kanon.

Y su piel pareció explotar, como si un cuchillo invisible la hubiera cortado de improviso.

Al principio solo salió la sangre, tibia. Al precipitarse ésta por el vidrio que cubría la mesa de la cocina, empapó toda la superficie.

Deslizándose...

Dejando trazos de una historia de odio mutuo.

Kanon, que leía el periódico con las dos manos recargadas sobre la mesa, no se percató del charco de sangre que causaban las profundas heridas entre las llamadas líneas de la vida de la palma derecha.

De pronto, Radamanthys se puso de pie y tomó de una mesa cercana a él una botella cuyo contenido era de un color ambarino oscuro.

Como una especie de alcohol para las heridas; tomó la botella con su mano ilesa y vertió un poco del líquido sobre la mano sangrante.

La apretó, torciendo el gesto de dolor y cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

Al mismo tiempo, Kanon sintió una especie de quemazón en la mano y lanzó una alarido que le hizo retroceder.

Sus grandes orbes azules observaron atemorizados y sorprendidos la laguna de sangre sobre el vidrio de la mesa.

Por impulso tembló, como un niño pequeño enfrentándose de nuevo a una pesadilla abandonada debajo de la cama y escondida detrás de las cortinas mucho tiempo atrás.

**Alguien se acuerda de ti...**

Alza su mano y contempla, cual bipolar concentrado en su otra personalidad reflejada en el espejo de los mismos ojos que comparten, las grietas que se han abierto tan delicadamente en su piel.

**...Alguien te recuerda miles de noches...**

Corre hacia el fregadero de la cocina y abre la llave del agua, esperando que con esto la sangre se desvaneciera.

Deseando que tan solo fuera producto de los nervios por su cita próxima.

La mano le arde más: al contacto con el agua fría las heridas parecen agrandarse.

**...Hay alguien que piensa**

**que lo abandonaste...**

Y en el Inframundo, el espectro del Wywern tira lágrimas mirando al techo mientras se venda la mano.

Sale de su habitación, cabizbajo.

Busca consuelo en el ambiente cargado de olor a muerte conservada de los alrededores.

**_...A propósito..._**

Mientras Rada produce más lágrimas, las heridas de Kanon parecen abrirse más conforme al ritmo de la caída de estas.

El peliazul corre hacia su habitación, para encontrar algo en que envolver su mano gimiente.

Al hallar una venda, se apresura a colocarla con cuidado en su mano y suspira de alivio.

Ya se siente algo más tranquilo.

**...Para él fuiste un devorador de almas**

**Que gustaba de retorcerlas**

**A su merced...**

Sin saber por qué, siente en su interior cierta melancolía.

Se acuesta sobre la cama, sus ojos están fijos sobre la blanca pared de enfrente.

-Fuiste mi mejor contrincante- murmura.

Para sí, para sus paredes de soledad...

Para Radamanthys y sus paredes de oscuridad...

**...Fuiste lágrimas,**

**Fuiste dolor y amargura...**

-Nunca tuve una batalla tan buena como en la que nos enfrentamos- asegura el inglés mientras recorre los silenciosos pasillos de Giudecca.

Erguido, con las alas de su armadura ligeramente extendidas.

Dando la apariencia de que sigue igual.

**...Eres un sueño de esquinas**

**oscuras y luces opacas...**

-Nunca pudiste haberme matado. En cuanto te miré con fijeza a los ojos- ahora es Kanon quien deja caer sus párpados sobre el silencio de su mirada –Supe que tu misericordia era más grande que tu crueldad-.

El ex general marino construyó en su mente un muro: parecido a las olas del mar meciéndose sobre la arena.

Intentando no recordar.

**...Eras la soga atada**

**En las fisuras de su piel...**

-No pude matarte- el kyoto llega a la habitación donde descansa la inerte arpa de Pandora: mira el vitral que está colocado por encima del cuarto y la brillante luz que este omite con sus preciosas imágenes le llena los ojos de compasión.

Los ángeles de aquellos cuadros lo miran desde su cielo encristalado.

Parecen querer ayudarle a sonreír.

Pero Rada es muy inestable, detesta la auto compasión.

Esos ángeles no lo miran a él, a ellos no les interesa en lo más mínimo su sufrimiento.

-¡No pude!- grita y sus cosmos explota. Como el aire soplando fuerte, como una tormenta que desencadena el enojo de las nubes en rayos destellantes e intimidadores.

**_¿Cuándo le tuviste sincera compasión_**

**_a aquel que moría_**

**_y muere por ti?_**

Mientras Rada vuelve a sollozar, los trozos de vidrio del vitral despedazado que adornaba el techo, caen sobre él. Incrustándose en su cabello, en partes de su armadura.

En rincones que alguna vez Kanon había recorrido con sus mismos labios.

Kanon se levanta de la cama y va a abrir la puerta, cuyo timbre ya ha sonado.

Y allí, en el umbral de la entrada, esta parada ella.

Con sus grandes ojos color miel: lanzando en su expresión una emoción que contagia al peliazul.

-Eres mucho más hermosa que él- susurra.

-¿Qué dices?- pregunta ella dulcemente.

**...Y ahora te deslizas**

**Como una sombra de verano**

**Sobre el cuerpo de otra hada que te cubrirá**

**Con sus polvos mágicos,**

**De sueños de deseos inalcanzables...**

Pero Kanon no le da tiempo de decir más ni de explicaciones, con velocidad la toma por la cintura para acercarla a él.

Un beso.

Y entre la oscuridad del infierno alguien se retuerce de dolor en su interior.

Sus ojos se abren de par en par, como si fueran a salirse de su lugar de un momento a otro.

Por que él sabe lo que está sucediendo.

Puede sentirlo a la perfección.

**...Fuiste una marca**

**En el alma**

**Profunda como un abismo**

**De escasas luces altas...**

Kanon la arrastra hacia la habitación, ella no opone resistencia alguna.

Era lo que ambos esperaban desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Mientras se quitan la ropa y recorren sus pieles con las manos traviesas y atrevidas, Radamanthys camina entre los vidrios del piso con la mirada perdida y el corazón a punto de partirse.

Cuando Kanon la acuesta sobre su cama y le acaricia los pechos con un dedo y ella ríe, el kyoto se estremece y cae al piso.

Donde se queda quieto, comenzando a sangrar por una herida que le ha hecho un vidrio en su frente.

**...Hay heridas profundas entre las venas del corazón**

**Que no se curan con cualquier cosa**

**Por que han sido producto del cuchillo**

**Del amor...**

Después de un rato de gemidos, caricias, besos, sensaciones y deseos consumados, Kanon se dispone a penetrarla.

Y cuando se apodera de ella, alguien cuyas heridas sangran mientras se mezclan con lágrimas gime de dolor.

Por que recuerda el momento cuando él sintió lo mismo.

Cuando hicieron el amor entre un sentimiento equivalente por ambos lados.

Y esa magia, la máxima expresión del amor como le llaman, fue la que les hizo establecer un lazo seguro.

Un lazo irrompible.

Doloroso.

**...Sí, alguien se acuerda de ti...**

Y ahora viene la parte más tormentosa.

Kanon se deja caer junto a ella, suspira hondo y se siente complacido.

Radamanthys intenta ponerse de pie.

Y la pelirroja se recuesta sobre el pecho de Kanon mientras le dice

-Me gustas mucho-.

A lo que él responde

-Jamás pensé que diría esto- y al mirarla a los ojos, muy dentro de él desea que ella fuera un rubio inglés...

Del mismo tono de ojos...

-Pero te amo-.

**...De tu rostro, de tus manos...**

_Te amo...Te amo...Te amo..._

Cada vez aumenta más el volumen de la frase: rebotando en cada pared sobre Radamanthys.

Haciéndole grandes heridas.

El juez del Inframundo se arrastra lastimosamente, para llegar hasta el balcón del castillo.

Allí se recarga sobre la barda que está por encima del abismo de la muerte.

Deja a su cabeza colgar allí, mirando hacia abajo.

**...De tus labios: y sus besos venenosos,**

**Intoxicados...**

Un nuevo día se levanta, con el sol atorado entre las nubes.

Siendo estrangulado por estas intenta salir arriba, hacia el cielo.

Y mientras Kanon se levanta un deseo, de que aquello fueran las tinieblas del lugar que extraña donde hace mucho le hizo el amor a alguien que si amaba, se forma en su interior.

**...De tus ojos, cual triste verano marchito**

**que recae en el pecho del invierno**

**para morir...**

Tanto Radamanthys como Kanon, en ese preciso momento desean morir.

Morir para olvidar...

**...Alguien, no te olvida...**

Y mientras el peliazul opta por mojarse la cara con el agua del grifo y saborear sus labios que contienen la fragancia de la noche anterior, la tristeza de Radamanthys se disipa.

Se evapora.

Y se convierte, en un desesperado impulso.

Que lo lleva a arrojarse al vacío...

Por que quiere olvidar...


End file.
